


Risk

by Karashi



Series: Memories and Battle Scars [8]
Category: Ben 10 Series
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-12
Updated: 2014-02-12
Packaged: 2018-01-12 02:57:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1181104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Karashi/pseuds/Karashi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a short thing inspired by/loosely based on lines from the song "Memories and Battle Scars"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Risk

**Author's Note:**

> You'll gladly risk your neck to tell me how: "This will never work out"

SixSix is sitting at a corner table of an interstellar watering hole. His presence is a minor irritant to the bartender, if only because he hasn't so much as ordered anything in the past two terran hours. But as long as SixSix doesn't cause a ruckus, he's left alone to wait.

It's several more minutes before his patience is rewarded and his target walks through the doors. He neither hides nor tries to call for her attention. He simply leans back in his seat, watching her crimson eyes narrow at his general direction before she makes a beeline for the bar. By the time the drink she ordered arrives, he's taken the stool beside hers.

He doesn't have to say anything; the chimera already knows what he wants. She doesn't face him when she states, "This better be worth working on my day off," and takes a swig of foaming liquid.

"I want a new mod," he answers in that series of warbles that was his specie's language.

She glares at him from the corner of her eye, "It'll wait until I'm finished with my drink."

The high-pitched hum of weapons charging accents the sotoroggian's demand of "Now."

The chimera knows SixSix wouldn't really open fire. He has nothing against her. She's too stark a contrast with the warlord he's worked for and would make for a poor target of any misplaced frustration. That she's one of the few individuals skilled enough to pull off his cybernetic augmentations also gives him little reason to harm her.

But he has a reputation to maintain and asking nicely would be detrimental to it.

The chimera lets out an irritated sigh and rises, but only after downing the rest of her beverage. She motions for the bartender to stand down as she slaps a few credit chips on the counter and leaves with a promise that she'll be back soon. SixSix gets to his feet, de-powering his weapons as he heads for his ship with Myaxx in tow.

Once inside, he hands her the specs for the job and begins to remove his armor plating. He offers her no apology and she doesn't expect one, although the sour expression on her face warns him not to test her patience any further. She makes her way to the small work area where she runs a diagnostic scan on his current schematics.

"I guess I could move the- but that'll cause a heating issue in the- unless I alter-" she mutters to herself, tapping the mark below her lip until she hears SixSix's chuckles. "What?" she demands.

"Just didn't expect you'd have this much trouble with a simple mod-job," he smirks as he removes his helmet.

"It wouldn't be half as complicated if you had gotten the upgrades I recommended from the last time," she hisses, the ends of her tentacles curling in irritation, "Since when did you want sonic-based artillery anyway?"

The earlier smirk pulls into a toothy smile as he all but purrs, "Since when are you so interested in what I do?" SixSix absolutely relishes Myaxx's discomfort upon leaning closer, laughing when she falters back, the ends of her tentacles a distinctly darker shade of green.

"You want this done or not?" she snaps, pushing SixSix away with no small amount of force. It catches him by surprise and he stumbles into the table, nearly knocking the instruments off. She acts so differently from Vilgax that SixSix sometimes forgets her specie's strength.

Rather than angry, he's amused, "Yes."

"Then let me analyze in peace," she snarls, having regained her composure. In the middle of the modification, she asks with a nervous uncertainty, "Just how high do you expect me to configure the frequency?"

"As high as it can go. I want to be able to shatter the hardest of minerals."

"Taedenite-hard?"

" _Diamond_ -hard."

He misses the realization that briefly dawns on Myaxx's face. Hours later, she completes the job and gets paid. They part ways without any further ado between them. He's as eager to test out his new weaponry, as she is to leave.

It is several days later when SixSix barges into the same tavern with weapons drawn, teeth bared, and wild-eyed rage. "Myaxx!" he roars, training his guns at the exits, making the lone female chimera seated at the bar aware that escape was not possible. He expects her to cower, to ask what she did wrong, maybe even beg for her life.

Instead, she swivels the stool to face him, asking innocently, "What?"

"Tetrax is still alive! Your mod failed!" he spat.

"You should have gotten those upgrades like I told you to."

He howls and aims multiple muzzles at her.

She stares pointedly at him, seemingly unperturbed, "You'd better be absolutely sure before you pull the trigger."


End file.
